1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for placing articles with radio-frequency-identification (RFID) tags and communicating with the RFID tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been developed to communicate with RFID tags stuck to articles to transfer information. It is desirable for apparatuses for reading and writing RFID tags stuck to articles and having an antenna for communicating with the RFID tags with the minimum electric power.
However, there are various relationships between the directivity of antennas and RFID tags stuck to articles. Accordingly, a large amount of power is required to constantly provide preferable communication.